


He's Been Cited

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [39]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>willow_fae_20 prompted for the "Crime" Theme: The Sentinel, Jim/ Blair, Blair gets cited by the fashion police for all the plaid flannel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Been Cited

"What's this?" Blair asked waiving an honest to god police citation around.

"You're the one holding it."

"It's a citation for wearing too much plaid flannel," he answered. "I don't wear that much flannel," he protested.

"I don't know Chief. You do wear a lot of it," Jim pointed out.

"I do not!" Blair stated indigently. "I want to know who the wiseass was that did this," he added looking around as everyone in the bullpen was suddenly very busy.


End file.
